Tutorial Island
Every new runescape character starts out on the Tutorial Island - for new players this is a place for you to learn the ropes, while those creating new characters can begin to fine tune them here. Watch for the map symbols on the minimap, as learning those will help you find your way. Runescape Guide Teaches you some basics, if you are still stuck, always try right clicking if you cannot acieve the desired result with a left click, and remember that you must use a "talk to" action to communicate with any NPC character. You will learn how to: *Move the camera **It is usually better to keep the minimap (round compass style display) positioned so that the top is North, otherwise you tend to waste time going in the wrong direction if you forget. Only rotate the view if you need to see around an obstruction, or to try to spy on potential threats or targets. *Talk to NPC's *Use the Runescape Website *Open Doors At any point, if you have not made the required response within a reasonable time, you will be prompted as to your next action. Survival Expert Gives you the basics for woodcutting, firemaking and fishing. Teaches you how to view and use items in your inventory (pack), cut wood and light a fire, fish and cook and view your current skill levels. *You are expected to cut and burn at least one lot of logs, though if you wish, you can repeat until both woodcutting and firemaking reach level 3. *You are expected to successfully fish and cook at least one portion of shrimps. It is better not to maximize your level here, so just fish again if you burn them. Master Chef Teaches you the finer points of cooking, in this case, making bread. At most cooking levels, items that need to be made offer greater healing, than fish which can be cooked at the same level, but require multiple ingredients. Also instructs you in controlling the game music and in running using your menu option. *Remember that you can also run to a position, by holding the CTRL key as you click - use the minimap to click on, or you will not run far enough if trying to escape. If you click again, even without holding CTRL, you will continue running unless you have already stopped. Quest Guide Covers using the quest menu, and what quests are about. Mining Instructor Teaches you the basics of: *Prospecting rocks, though once you can identify them visually, you do not need to prospect at all. *Mining *Smelting ore *Smithing items Progressing both [mining and smithing to level 3 here is worthwhile, though you will have to mine a little more to get smithing up to 3. Combat Instructor Pures, pay attention, as you can make your first bit of character tweaking here. Melee combat You are given a bronze sword and wooden shield, and only at this stage are you allowed to enter the rat cage - don't worry, as you cannot receive a fatal hit here, food is not required. The minimum requirement is to kill one rat, using any combat style you prefer, while the maximum is to train each style to the maximum level of 3, while gaining no hitpoints - the essence of a pure character being to maximise their strike while holding combat level low. If you choose to progress any skill here, you will be reminded of your next action, but you can still carry on. Accurate Trains your attack statistic, governing the type of metal you can wield and your chance of hitting. Since you can train this to 8 on the Varrock dummies later, also without hitpoints, it is not important to progress this here. Aggressive Trains your strength statistic, increasing the potential damage of a successful hit. Since there is no other way to train this with no hitpoints, this is valuable for a melee pure. Defensive Trains your defence statistic, reducing the chance of being hit. Since this adds to your combat level but not your strike, pures often do without defence altogether, though a "steel pure" would have 5 defence and wear full steel armour - not excessively expensive to lose and a fair bit better than iron, in return for being one combat level higher. Ranged combat Once you leave the cage for this, you cannot re-enter. The instructor gives you a shortbow and 50 arrows, and will give you more arrows if you have run out. Unless you are sure you will never use ranged combat, train this skill to 3 here, as the arrows are free. Financial Advisor Instructs you in using runescape's banks, and in some possible ways to make money. Remember, both cash and items can be withdrawn from any branch, not just the one you deposited them at. Finding a bank to store items you are not currently using should be one of your first priorities on leaving the island. Brother Brace Instructs you in prayer, though if you choose the path of a pure, you may choose not to acquire any, as prayer also contributes to your combat level. The effect of high level prayer can be devastating in combat, but the low to mid level prayers are mostly useful for melee combat. Also instructs you in using the friend and ignore lists and in general conduct. There is an organ upstairs which can be played. Magic Instructor Instructs you in your spell list and spell casting, though practical magic combat will require you to use a staff and set an attack spell for it. Gives you 5 air and 5 mind runes. Cast 5 wind strikes against the chickens - if you miss with all of them, you might get some more runes. Leaving the Island The magic instructor will transport you to Lumbridge with standard provisions - you cannot take any extra items with you and any standard items that you banked will be back in your inventory. You are now standing just outside the castle, within the walled area. The only exit from the castle grounds is east through the towers, but perhaps you would like a Lumbridge Newbies Guide ?